Les malheurs de la Fille
by Ragdowl
Summary: La Fille n'en revient pas de ce qui se passe... Et elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps...


**Je dédicace cette fanfic à Lauraceae... J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire !**

* * *

**Les malheurs de la Fille**

* * *

Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Comment était-ce possible, après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi lui avoir infligé ça ? Elle se sentait misérable à présent, et un flot de larmes sortait de ses yeux bleus. Elle lui en voulait énormément, une partie de sa vie se brisait à cause de lui. Des petits cris accompagnaient le flot de désespoir qu'elle déversait. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Elle tenta de se souvenir par où tout avait commencé...

* * *

La Fille brossait ses cheveux mouillés après une bonne heure de douche, fredonnant une chanson de Justin Bieber. Aujourd'hui, sa coupe de cheveux serait impeccable après ce shampooing ''brillance intense'' de Garnier. Elle trouverait enfin son prince, grâce à sa belle chevelure blonde. On tambourinait à la porte.

« La Fille, arrêtes de nous réquisitionner la salle de bain, ça fait deux heures que t'y es, et j'suis en manque d'herbes, gros ! Criait le Hippie.

- Oui oui, encore cinq minutes et je la libère, promis !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi longue, mais son sex-toy doit l'être tout autant... »

Elle soupira. Encore une remarque salace du Patron pour la mettre hors d'elle, mais cette fois elle n'en tiendrait même pas compte ! Elle brancha le sèche-cheveux et débuta son brushing. Cela lui prit dix minutes pour qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat.

Elle déverrouilla la porte, ce qui produisit une exclamation de contentement de toutes les personnalités de Mathieu. La Fille, en sortant, n'hésita pas à exhiber le résultat de tant de minutes d'attention. Seulement, aucun des hommes ne parut impressionné de sa prestation, et l'un d'entre-eux, le Hippie, la bouscula pour s'enfermer à son tour dans la pièce tant convoitée depuis plus d'une heure. Vexée du manque de réaction de la part des mâles, elle garda la tête haute et poussa un petit ''Mh !'' de bouderie.

Mathieu l'interpella avec le Prof. Apparemment, il avait besoin d'eux.

« Eh bien, enfin il me prend au sérieux ! Ça doit être grâce à la brillance de mes beaux cheveux blonds, ça valait le coup finalement ! » pensa-t-elle.

Mathieu, une fois au salon, les invita tous les deux à s'asseoir au canapé en face de lui. Il avait le visage grave, ce que ne remarqua même pas la Fille, toute contente à l'idée de pouvoir enfin servir à quelque chose dans l'émission.

« Alors, tu vas nous confier un bon rôle pour la saison quatre de Salut les geeks ? Ou alors on peut t'aider pour quelque chose dedans ?

- Non, rien de tout cela...

- Alors, pourquoi nous avoir appelé si cet entretien n'a rien de professionnel ? questionna le Prof.

- Eh bien, je vais aller droit au but : je vous vire tous les deux de la prochaine saison. »

La blondinette cligna des yeux. Comment ? Les virer ? Elle crut un instant que leur créateur plaisantait et allait leur faire une annonce joyeuse, mais à la vue de son visage figé, elle cessa de sourire. Alors, c'était réellement fini ?

« Justifiez nous au moins cette décision, c'est trop brutal pour en comprendre la raison.

- C'est très simple : toi, le Prof, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de la rubrique Science infuse, je vais la remplacer avec un autre concept... Et ce sera Maître Panda qui gérera ça, bien qu'il ne le sait pas encore...

- Et moi ? interrogea la Fille.

- Toi, c'est parce que je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec toi, j'ai l'impression que ton rôle n'est pas naturel. De plus, tu me coûtes beaucoup en budget en shampooing, produits bio, maquillages, vêtements... Chaque fois c'est dur de faire les fins de mois à cause de ça. Voilà, maintenant faites vos valises, ou je demande au Patron de vous enterrer dans un coin discret ! »

La jeune blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, puis la referma pour se lever brutalement de sa place et se diriger vers son ex-chambre, les yeux humides.

* * *

Voilà le résumé. Sa grosse valise était prête, malgré les sanglots qui la secouait. Où ira-t-elle vivre, à présent ? Elle n'avait même pas trouvé l'homme de sa vie ! Quand elle revint au salon, le Prof était déjà là, son bagage en main. Il conservait la tête froide, lui. C'était bien un mec, insensible ! Peut-être même pire que Mathieu ! Les autres personnalités les regardaient se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois refermée derrière eux, la Fille ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » Criait-t-elle en pleurant comme une madeleine.

Soudain, le Prof s'agenouilla et l'enlaça. Elle fut si surprise d'un tel geste de la part de cet homme froid qu'elle arrêta de hoqueter pendant un instant.

« Tu sais, j'ai mal au cœur pour toi aussi, avoua-t-il. Autant moi il m'a donné une raison incontestable, autant toi il t'a vraiment mise à la porte... C'est inacceptable de sa part ! Et pourtant... »

Il semblait réellement outré de la situation que lui infligeait le podcasteur en la virant, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la Fille. Il dévoilait un caractère sensible et compréhensif, ce qui était rare dans ce monde. Bien qu'il se cachait sous ses explications scientifiques, il montrait à l'instant même une tendresse qu'elle croyait impossible en lui. Il n'était certes ni très charismatique, ni très beau, mais au moins il était capable de la consoler, de lui donner de l'amour. Elle se mit à rougir à la pensée de ce mot, puis approcha timidement ses lèvres des siennes. Le contact fut intense. Elle se sentit mieux après ce baiser, puis se releva avec l'aide de la main que lui tendit le Prof. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Finalement, elle avait peut-être trouvé son prince aujourd'hui...

* * *

**EDIT IMPORTANT : Vous aimez ce que j'écris, mais du coup vous voulez savoir l'avancée de l'écriture ? Rendez-vous sur mon profil !**


End file.
